clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 27
Mbox T&JK Wiki Hello, Can you do the Template:Mbox thingy in my wiki? Here's the link of the wiki: w:c:tomandjerrykidsshow --T And J Kids rocks! (talk) ( ) 09:16, July 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Mbox T&JK Wiki Thanks! --T And J Kids rocks! (talk) ( ) 09:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Signature image Yeah, but the signature I'm using looks to inappropriate for this wiki. How can I use one signature in one wiki while I can use another signature in another wiki? --T And J Kids rocks! (talk) ( ) 10:08, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Multiple Uploads: It won't upload multiple photos. :/ Hello, Why can't the page upload multiple photos? Maybe you want to look at the difference in this: w:c:tomandjerrykidsshow:Special:MultipleUpload --T And J Kids rocks! (talk) ( ) 10:15, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Parties Hello Penguin-Pal, We need to work together and check the parties pages (especially the trivias and galleries). I might need you in chat next time you are on to make sure the parties pages would be better. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 10:25, July 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Your test wiki How did you notice? I was playing around with my user rights and didn't want to demote myself accidentally so I promoted you to bureaucrat. I was going to demote you afterwards but I didn't know that only the bureaucrat can demote themselves from bureaucrat. So, yes please demote yourself. — Spydar007 (Talk) 14:08, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Cursor First, I need you to make this transparent. Then I need you to give me the wikia.css code for changing a cursor on a wiki. I need the photo I linked to be the cursor in my wiki, instead of the normal arrow. Thanks in advance! RE: RE: cursor I dumped it on my wiki's wikia.css page and nothing happened. The image on my wiki is called Cursor.png. I don't have to change the word image to the image name or anything do I? And i still need you to make the image i linked transparent. Vic and CPCB When I was in chat earlier, Vic said that CPCB doesn't respond to his commands. You can see this in the Chat Logs. Do you know why this is? Please fix it! Spydar007 (Talk) 15:49, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Hello: Should we delete File:484u58.png, File:Doodoodadoodado.png and File:34j4rn4y4nf.png? Thank you: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 19:07, July 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Pictures Those 3 images are from Ninja Penguins and they are about how TraGiggles yelled at him because of a problem that does not concern us. I have taken the liberty to delete them and close the blog, as it could potentially cause a flame war. -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 19:15, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :All right. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:16, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Notice of awayness and inactivity Hi Penguin-Pal, I would like to let you know the following two things. #As stated in my notice, I will be inactive for a while due to problems with my internet. I will let you know as soon as it is fixed. Please alert all other admins and excuse me for now. #From this Thursday (4th July) I will be away until at least 11th July. Please excuse me during this period of time. I am urging my dad to get the internet fixed ASAP, and would like to aplogise for any inconvenience caused by this. Thank-you, --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 22:16, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hi Penguin-Pal! Sorry to bother you! I was just wondering if there will be any chat mod openings in the near future so I could apply :) Thanks!, Bsyew Talk News 03:07, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Question Hi Penguin-Pal, What team are you on for the scare games? Mariocart25 05:32, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Wikia.css problem (and Common.css) Hi, How do you color the users in Tom and Jerry Kids Show Wiki? I tried editing in Wikia.css & Common.css, but nothing happened! The users are: Founder: CartoonLover (color: #CCCCFF and weight: bold) Administrator: Me (color: the color of the bureaucrat's usernames in this wiki and weight: bold) Bot: T&JKBot (color: DarkGrey and weight: bold) --T And J Kids rocks! (talk) ( ) 07:41, July 2, 2013 (UTC) (I'll substitute my signature soon.) RE:RE:Wikia.css problem (and Common.css) Everything worked fine. But the bot username is still not colored. :( --T And J Kids rocks! (talk) ( ) 07:55, July 2, 2013 (UTC) (I'm currently editing my new signature.) RE:RE:RE:RE:Wikia.css problem (and Common.css) And it still doesn't work. :roll: -- T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 08:08, July 2, 2013 (UTC) (There's a problem with the timestamp) Join chat Hello Penguin-Pal, Join chat please. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 12:05, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Music Wiki Blogs Hi P-P, I have made two blogs on the Music Wiki. I want 'Welcome!' and 'Patrollers' in the 'Site News' section on the homepage. How do I add them? It would be helpful if you could log in and finish the coding off. I think it is wrong. Spydar007 (Talk) 15:11, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey P-P Sorry for my signature being so large. With that i just changed my signature. Plus i think this one looks better anyway :) TraGiggles talk to me here 16:27, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Help :P Hi Penguin-Pal, Im having Trouble on the CPC (Club Penguin Customs) Im trying to write something on a template you told me about :P Im having trouble on it :P Mariocart25 04:04, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Join chat Hello, Join chat to discuss few things. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 11:03, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Happy Fourth of July Whether you celebrate it or not, happy 4th of July! Chat Penguin-Pal, I would appreciate it if you came to the chat for a moment of your time! Techman129 (talk) 04:52, July 4, 2013 (UTC) User Rights With user rights, do they all need to be ticked. For example,on the music wiki, I am a bureaucrat, administrator, patroller, rollback and chat mod. Do they all need to be ticked, or just a few of them? Please provide me with a list of which rights need to be ticked for each user group. Spydar007 (Talk) 16:30, July 4, 2013 (UTC) TheSitcomLover Hi P-P, Since like the middle of June. TheSitcomLover has been anonying users (incluing me) in PMs. Can you do something to with this guy? Mariocart25 03:31, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Unlock Please unlock Template:Moderators. Spydar007 (Talk) 14:51, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :I have finished with it so you can re-protect it. :Spydar007 (Talk) 15:17, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Welcome messages What are the welcome message templates for this wiki? There are two. One for users and one for anons. Could you provide me with the links. Spydar007 (Talk) 15:29, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Doesn't matter. I found them. :Spydar007 (Talk) 15:34, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Questions *How can I make one avatar come on one wiki and another one on another? *Also, how do you fix my signature on the bottom? *And could you give me basic instructions on how to run my bot? -- T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 07:49, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Clock Code Which page on this wiki is the code for displaying the clock located on? Spydar007 (Talk) 16:33, July 6, 2013 (UTC) How to add music to your profile but not Club Penguin Music how to download? title says it all! Ninja Penguins (talk) P-P! Row the boat! Hi, P-P, There's a Massive VANDAL! This is the Supsecpt: Here He vandlaisies your USERPAGE! :O Do something with this guy! P.S He also swears on blogs! [[User Talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']] 02:35, July 7, 2013 (UTC) **UPDATE! Rappy Blocked him! Ignore this Message! :P [[User Talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']] 02:43, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Ok. Thanks for reporting! Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:51, July 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Activity Sorry I haven't been editing much i've been getting lots of school work.I will try to edit more soon. -Rhysw2002 :Ok, thanks for responding quickly! Hope to see you active again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:35, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Summer Wiki Events Hi, Penguin-Pal. Please see User blog:Vicyorus/Club Penguin Wiki: Summer Shenanigans if you haven't yet. Also, I was wondering if we would be able to upload a video of the events to the wiki YouTube channel for future users to see. What do you think? -- 01:26, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Custom Edit Buttons I have recently updated the Music Wiki's JS File to have custom edit buttons. However, these do not appear. What am I doing wrong? Spydar007 (Talk) 15:43, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :I tried that but it didn't work! It has started working now though! :Spydar007 (Talk) 15:52, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Avatar link How do you find out someone's avatar link like the ones that are used on MediaWiki:Emoticons? Spydar007 (Talk) 16:08, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Lock Category Is there any way to lock a category so that only admins can add it to a page? Spydar007 (Talk) 16:43, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Questions about the Accounts Policy I have a few questions about the Accounts Policy: #Does this policy apply across all of Wikia, or just on this wiki? #Would I be allowed to have a main account, a spare account and a bot? Or not? Spydar007 (Talk) 16:46, July 8, 2013 (UTC) On , it says you should use a different e-mail address to your main account. Why? Spydar007 (Talk) 16:50, July 8, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css Update Please add EpicnessBot to the Bots section of MediaWiki:Common.css. Spydar007 (Talk) 16:55, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :Done, thank you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:58, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Add Club Penguin Wiki:User Edited or Created Comics to main page Hi, Can you add the user-edited or created comics to the main page? -- T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 05:59, July 9, 2013 (UTC) CSS Update Please add SpydarBot to MediaWiki:Common.css and MediaWiki:Chat.css. Spydar007 (Talk) 15:02, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Hi P-P, :This is my bot. I have contacted Wikia and asked them to flag it as a bot. When they have, I will start to use it. That is why I need it added to the CSS Files. :Spydar007 (Talk) 15:19, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :PS - Please lock this page and this page. ::UPDATE - It is now flagged and marked as a bot. Re: Signature Oh, I never knew that. Thanks for telling me. Smile Talk Pin Tracker Blog Affiliating this wiki with Disney Wiki Would you like to have this wiki affiliated with Disney Wiki? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 18:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi, could you come on the chat? -- General Officer Captain Super Miron, President of the Pie Island, Rollback on the Club Penguin Wiki, Admin on the long list removed , Bureaucrat on the long list removed , Founder of long list removed , and Pie Eater. Contact Him || Read His Awesome Blog || 18:33, July 9, 2013 (UTC) What do you think of Mech Mice? Hi P-P, What do you think about Mech Mice? its so awesome to meh, so what do you think? Awesome, Good, Ok, Bad or Worst? What do you think? [[User Talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']] 19:42, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please come to the chat! Thanks! Please Undelete Hi, Why is Vicyorus always deleting my images? I mean, they are unrelated, but they have an element of Club Penguin in them. So why did he delete them? Please undelete the following image and tell said person to not delete it again. * -- T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 10:05, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :Done Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:24, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::You might want to tell Vicyorus to not delete it again, in case he deletes it again. T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 10:38, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Mariocart25 nomnated you for Penguin of the Day! -User:Ninja Penguins :Oh, cool! Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:42, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat I can't access chat. When i click join chat the window appears but doesn't show any text. :Also, block http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Assnfiks ((It should be pretty obvious why)) : ::@Chunky if it still doesn't work, try clearing your cache or switching browsers. If it still not working please . ::@Dororo done, thank you. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:48, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Hi P-P, CONGRATS on getting 35,000 edits pal! Keep up the Good Work! [[User Talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']] 08:00, July 12, 2013 (UTC) A message by Dps04 Dear Admin, Please make sure you read this blog by Dps04 about inactivity. Thanks :D -- Dps04talk 09:01, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Can you please modify this: http://prntscr.com/1f0387 Thanks ~ Helioptile